


Confiança

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Trust Issues, desenvolvimento, hbd Sam!, leitura de personagem, obrigada por tudo, sobre confiança
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Porque qualquer relacionamento se baseia nesse sentimento, assim como o nosso.[Feliz aniversário, Sam!]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 2





	Confiança

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvinietEevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvinietEevee/gifts).



> Eu quero começar parabenizando você, Samarinha, pelo seu aniversário!Eu já te enviei o texto no pv, então, não irei enrolar muito aqui. 
> 
> Eu só quero que você saiba o quão importante você foi para o meu crescimento como pessoa — e como sua amiga — ao longo desses anos que nos conhecemos. Graças a você, eu consegui fazer coisas que nunca imaginei, perceber coisas que nunca havia notado e, melhor, confiar mais. Eu fiz essa fanfic porque sou escritora e o que faço é escrever, mas sinto que ainda é muito pouco para você. Eu só quero que saiba que coloquei meus sentimentos — e os da nossa amizade — nessa pequena história. Eu espero que você goste. 
> 
> Para os outros leitores, acho que vocês podem encarar essa fic como uma leitura de personagem, visto que o Kazuichi é um personagem sobre confiança. Espero que também possam se divertir. 
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura!

A palavra "confiança" foi sempre uma desconhecida minha. Digo, mesmo que eu soubesse a definição e como funcionava, eu nunca a tive efetivamente em minha vida.

Acho que posso dizer que antes de tudo, _Kazuichi Souda tinha sim_ , um pouco de confiança, tanto em si mesmo quanto nos outros. Entretanto, nos afastamos e nos tornamos apenas estranhos que às vezes se encontram na rua e desviam o olhar.

Nunca me importei tanto com a falta dela, na verdade, eu esqueci de sua existência. Ninguém queria ficar ao lado de alguém como eu de qualquer forma. Então, qual diferença faria?Confiança não era necessária _sem ter um relacionamento_ para colocá-la em ação.

Eu não posso dizer que estava feliz com essa escolha, na verdade, eu me sentia solitário às vezes. Então, um mecânico era tudo que _Kazuichi Souda_ era. Apenas isso.

Quando nos prenderam naquela ilha, eu senti medo. Em parte, por causa da ideia maluca de matar uns aos outros, em outra, porque eu não confiava em ninguém lá. Nem mesmo na senhorita Sonia, mesmo que ela fosse minha paixão. Eu também não era tão próximo dos outros, como teria certeza se nenhum deles iria me matar?

Por noites, me questionei se deveria ter ajudado _ele_ a colar naquele dia. Se eu não tivesse feito isso, eu não teria que me preocupar com confiança, eu seria um bom amigo para todos. Eu seria melhor.

Por mais que eu quisesse apagar o Kazuichi _covarde_ e _esquisito_ , ele ainda estava em mim e seria essa parte minha que eu não poderia esquecer. Mas eu tinha vergonha dele, eu tinha vergonha daquele idiota que confiava em todos. Normal, certo?

Se eu fosse como _ele_ , eu seria morto mais rápido ou teria uma chance maior de sobrevivência?

Chorei várias noites pensando nisso, pensando que esse sentimento iria me engolir em algum momento.

Então quando conversei com você, passei alguns momentos divertidos contigo e pude te conhecer melhor, eu senti que tudo aquilo era bobagem. Se eu te passasse cola algum dia, você me ignoraria como _ele_ fez?Você também iria embora?

Eu não tinha certeza, então tudo que fiz foi me manter um pouco afastado e analisar a situação — nossa amizade — com calma. Por isso, nós brigávamos tanto em julgamentos ou situações de desespero.

Ainda que eu tenha feito isso, você não desistiu de mim, não disse que não queria ser mais meu amigo ou me ignorou friamente — mesmo que eu mesmo tenha feito isso com você. Isso me provou que você era diferente.

Eu fiquei feliz quando você não riu de meus sonhos, quando você deu um sorriso gentil e escutou tudo com atenção. Quando você, mesmo em silêncio, me apoiou.

_Isso me fez reencontrar com minha antiga colega, a confiança._

Eu realmente acredito que posso confiar em alguém novamente, agora, eu sinto que posso voltar a me abrir mais, que posso voltar a ser aquele Kazuichi que eu tranquei a sete chaves em meu coração.

Quero apenas perguntar, antes de tudo, tudo bem para você se eu fizer isso?Tudo bem se eu confiar em você?

Honestamente, sei que parece bobo, mas isso significa muito para mim, eu acho que apenas gostaria que você soubesse disso. Eu gostaria de te mostrar que, mesmo com seus defeitos, mesmo com nossas brigas e com suas inseguranças, você ainda é um ótimo amigo.

Obrigado, Hajime.


End file.
